Falling
by MehKitty
Summary: You've heard about the rumour, right? That one, where if you're falling in your sleep and you don't wake up before you hit the bottom you die? One shot, NaLu


I was falling. I'm always falling. Did you read something that said if you dream of falling and you reach the bottom but don't wake up, you die? Because I did. I've had a few encounters where I've seen the bottom, I've felt the gravel touch my pale face, leaving faint scars. But I've never actually hit it. You see what I mean?

Natsu had bee away on a solo mission with Happy, so my nights were lonely. I fell asleep sad and cold. That's when I fell, down, down, down into the abyss below me. That's when I saw the bottom more clearly then ever, I saw blood, my blood. From where the sharp stones and glass had touched my face briefly. I put my arms out to break my fall but it was to no avail. I sat up, sweating and gasping, I felt my pulse. It was slowly returning, only then did I realise how close I had been. I never fell back asleep.

A few more days passed and I never aloud myself to go back to sleep. Even though it hurt, even though my brain was aching and heaving, it was nothing compared to death. The night came as always, Natsu would be back tomorrow, then I would be fine. I walked back to my lonely apartment and lay on my bed, I was too exhausted to summon my spirits, I hadn't seen them in a while. Suddenly the clock struck midnight and I felt myself slowly drift away. I had held out for too long, this was it.

I was falling again, for what i was sure was the last time. I was determined to go out thrashing and screaming, fighting for my life. I always intended to go out that way. As the air whooshed past me I tried to cling to the walls, but there were none. I looked up, there was nothing up there as well. So I shouted, no, screamed with all my might to the one person who might save me, who had saved me from falling before, who I loved.

"NATSU!"

The bottom came into view, I knew this was it. Natsu had not arrived, I was a dead girl walking, well, falling. The blood was there along with the familiar gravel and glass. I fell until I could no longer see the bottom, my face smashed against it, blood spurted everywhere. I was dead.

But. Wasn't death supposed to feel cold? I, I, I felt warm. No, hot. No, boiling! Ah! I opened my eyes, there was nothing. Only me.

"-cy" huh? A faint whisper of a voice called to me, beckoning me from far away.

"-ucy!-ucy!" The voice sounded so warm and comforting, it sounded urgent yet, it was only a tiny wisp of noise in nothingness.

"-cy! -ucy! -Lucy! LUCY!" The voice got louder until it was unbearable, I covered my ears and shit my eyes in an attempt to quieten the noise,

"Please! Stop! My ears!" I cried,

"Lucy! Open your eyes!" I slowly opened them, a familiar pink- no, salmon haired Mage was on top of me, shaking me furiously.

"Natsu! Natsu! Stop, stop!" He stopped shaking me and looked at me, staring into my dark eyes,

"Lucy..." He breathed, "Lucy!" And he gripped onto me, crushing me into his chest with a bear hug. I was about to pull away when my shoulder felt warm, and...and slightly damp. He was crying.

I hugged him back, breathing in his smoky, charred scent.

"Lucy...I...your pulse...you were screaming...for me...and...y-your pulse...stopped...I thought...you were dead!" He cried silently, crushing me more.

"Natsu, I-I-I would never leave you, you do know that right?" He breathed on my neck, making my heart race even more,

"I know Luce, I would never leave you either" we sat, just holding each other.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"If I was ever falling for real, or if I wouldn't wake up, or if I was taken by darkness, you- you would save me, right?"

"Lucy...of course, of course I would!"

"I love you Natsu"

"I love you too Luce"

...

"And thank you...for everything"

The fall never came back.

* * *

 **okay, so I have a bit to tell you. Okay, so a NaLu story is officially being written, yay! And I'm starting a new chapter for my SoMa story. Okay, please tell me what you thought of this because my other one shot wasn't as popular as I'd hoped. So tell me what you liked/didn't like about that one and this one.**

 **this story was inspired by the song 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence- nightcore version and the dream I had as a kid about jumping down my stairs.**

 **Okay, bai bai!**

 **-MehKitty （；￣ェ￣）**


End file.
